Panic-Stricken
by goldensphere
Summary: A little one-shot including a stained dress, a wrecked sofa, and an unhappy boy without his orange juice. Who doesn't love partying?


**Hello everyone! Here's a random one-shot. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokémon in any way!**

* * *

 **Panic Stricken  
**

Dawn was in the best mood anybody could ever be. Why? Because she was going to Drew's mansion for a party of course! She had never been to a mansion of any sort before. She combed her hair and tied it back with a red ribbon, forming a bow. She wore a white dress printed with roses especially for Drew, since he seemed to like roses so much.

Every recess, instead of playing basketball with Gary and Ash, or writing anything as Paul did in a grey book, Drew would spend his time collecting roses. He would pluck one out of the bush, twirl it around in his fingers, smell it, and once, Dawn even caught him tasting a petal. It was like he was obsessed.

Anyways, it was almost time to go as the blunette waited impatiently, walking around her bedroom and glancing up at the clock every few minutes. Dawn finally heard the words she was waiting to hear after what felt like hours.

"Dawn dear, time to go!" her mother called out. Happily, the girl skipped to the car and her mother drove off to the big mansion.

* * *

At the party...

It was rather crowded when Dawn entered the mansion. She was welcomed in by her friend Drew, who had a rose stuck in his hair. Before she could even question why, Gary burst out laughing.

 _Oh wait... Gary's here too?_ Dawn thought making a face. Gary was that creepy-weird kid who always acted immature.

"Grass and roses~!" Gary cried in a taunting sing-song voice. "The grass seemed too empty. Needed more colour!"

Drew looked really confused and Gary burst out laughing again. It took him a moment to figure out the reason. Slowly, he felt around his hair and pulled out the rose.

"Gary!" he grumbled through his gritted teeth. All the girls there burst into giggles, including Dawn.

"Have a seat, Dawn!" Drew said loudly to change the subject. "Don't ruin the furniture!"

"No need to worry!" laughed the girl as she sank into a white satin sofa that was decorated with colourful beads around the edges.

"That one's new," the host warned her sternly. "I bought it—and also a flat-screen 3D television—for my mom yesterday for her birthday."

"That's sweet," the girl replied.

The party was rather lively, especially with Gary around. All the teens spent their time talking, but by the time it was time to eat, it started getting a bit boring. A bit _too_ boring for Gary. They all helped themselves to some food and went back to the sofas. _This is a party, no?_ Gary thought to himself. _It needs some more excitement..._

The boy looked around, and his eyes landed on Paul. Instead of laughing or talking with anyone else, Paul was just simply sitting in a corner, sipping from a plastic cup of orange juice, and writing whatever he was writing in an ugly grey book. In a flash, Gary snatched the book from the boy's hand before he could stop him. Paul got to his feet, giving Gary a death glare.

"Give it back," the purple-headed boy said in a low voice.

"Come get it, Plum-Head!" Gary mocked loudly, holding the book out of Paul's reach as mischief danced in his eyes. This was enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all chanted as many people started taking out their phones to record or take pictures.

"Go Paul! Go Paul!" Barry started cheering.

"You'll have to fight to get it back," Gary said triumphantly as if he had already won. " _Oh wait._ You don't _have_ any _muscles_!"

Paul scowled. He had gotten enough of this. _That Gary..._

"Don't let anything happen to this," Paul said seriously, handing Dawn his cup of orange juice.

"No need to worry," replied the girl cheerfully. She knew how important the juice was to her friend, and how seriously he took it.

The boy turned back to Gary as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Wanna fight, huh?" Paul said coldly, still glaring at Gary. "Give it back or prepare for your doom..."

Everybody grew silent in suspense, waiting to see what would happen next.

The spiky-haired boy scoffed. "It's on..."

"He asked for it," May whispered to Misty.

"H-hey! No fighting!" cried Drew, unsure what to do. But the poor boy was completely ignored.

"So where are your muscles, Toothpick?" taunted Gary. "Just give up already. There's no way _you_ could beat _me_!"

Paul didn't reply. Instead, he tackled Gary in the blink of an eye, and Gary found himself unable to get up as Paul was now sitting on him, trying to grab the book.

" _Give. It. Back_ ," Paul whispered through his gritted teeth as Gary wiggled it out of his reach.

"Hey Dawn!" Gary yelled as he threw the book towards her. "Catch!"

That's when it happened...

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the book flew. Paul realized what was going to happen first, and he got up, running to catch it.

But he was too late.

Three gasps were heard as the book crashed onto the cup of juice.

"Noooo!" cried Drew.

The cup smashed into pieces, causing orange juice to spill everywhere.

"My dress!" Dawn exclaimed, looking at the orange liquid now staining her white dress.

"The sofa!" Drew groaned slapping his forehead.

The third boy was simply too speechless as he stared at what was left of his beloved drink. He tightened his lips together, not saying anything.

"Gary, you jerk!" screamed Dawn shrilly. Barry hopped off the sofa on which he was sitting, and put his arm around Paul's shoulder.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'll go get you some more orange juice."

Paul shoved Barry off and glared at Dawn.

"How could you let this happen?" he asked through his gritted teeth. "I _trusted_ you."

Dawn noticed that Drew was now glaring at her too. Instead of feeling guilty like she normally would have done, Dawn suddenly felt as if a volcano had erupted inside her.

"Like it's all _my_ fault!" she shot back. "It was _Gary_ who threw that dumb book!"

"It's _not_ _dumb_ ," Paul replied looking annoyed. "And anyways. You could have held it out of the book's way."

"Hmph." The girl turned away her head.

Paul picked up the grey book, which now had an orange juice stain on it.

"The pages are all soggy now," the boy grumbled as he flipped through the book.

"What is that book anyways?" asked Misty all of a sudden.

Before Paul could stop him, Gary shouted loudly, "It's his _diary_!" This was only revenge for Paul tackling him down easily in front of everyone and embarrassing him.

" _Paul's_ diary?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," Gary replied."Paulie Wallie has a _diary_!"

All the eyes were on Paul now. He pretended not to notice in return. Somebody from the crowd threw a cushion at him for some reason. All was quiet.

"So," Drew burst out awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Anybody want some chips?"

* * *

Nobody really knew how no grown-ups had heard all the commotion. Paul was the first to leave at the end of the party.

"Bye Dawn," said Drew as Dawn headed out the door. "I'm so sorry about your dress."

"It's okay," she answered.

"Isn't there anything else you would like to say?"

"What? No."

"Aren't you gonna say sorry for the sofa?"

"Gary should be the one who should apologize."

"No. Like Paul said, you could've held it out of the book's way."

"I'm just leaving. Bye."

"Wait. But—" Drew looked desperate.

"Okay fine. Sorry for the sofa, though it wasn't even my fault."

Drew looked hurt.

"Just kidding," the girl lied. "I'm sorry Drew."

"It's okay."

The two were finally happy. At least it had been a quite lively party!

* * *

 **Finished! Hope you enjoyed it. I might make a sequel for this from Paul's point of view, but no promises! Anyways, Don't forget to R &R! Have a great day!  
**


End file.
